


It Could Have Been Anyone

by GeekCharming270



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Director Phil, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Porn Star Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Dan is an up and coming porn star, while Phil is a director known for his very hands on approach to directing. This is what happens when Dan is asked to star in Phil's next production.





	It Could Have Been Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to check out my Tumblr @geekcharming270!

The black town car pulled up to a large mansion on the outskirts of London that looked like every other set Dan had worked on, but he knew from industry gossip as well as watching several of Phillip Lester’s films that the inside would be anything but normal. The man was known for transforming his mansion into over-the-top sets for whatever project he was working on as well as giving hands on direction to the actors. In normal film making that wouldn’t make Dan nervous but this was the _adult_ film industry and that put him slightly on edge. Dan was newer to the porn industry and the fact that he was asked to perform in one of the _Phillip Lester’s_ movies was not only a shock to him but to his manager PJ as well, but this could make or break Dan’s future in the industry so he had to perform well.

 

Stepping out of the car Dan felt the sharp bite of late November wind against his lightly tanned skin as he followed PJ to the front door of the mansion. Upon knocking a tall and rather pale man in his late 20’s with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes answered with a large smile crossing his face as he welcomed the two curly haired brunets, “PJ, Dan welcome. Come on in it’s freezing out there.”

 

When they stepped into the foyer Dan was amazed to see that the entirety of the first floor was turned into an old fashioned pirate ship complete with barrels, crates, and even a fully furnished captain’s cabin. The ebony haired man led them towards the captain’s cabin perching on the edge of a large wooden desk that commanded the room before he addressed Dan specifically this time, “Dan it’s nice to finally meet you I’m Phil Lester your director.”

 

Dan was stunned to say the least. The man in front of him seemed to be incredibly young to have won 6 _Soft and Hard Adult Film and Television Awards_ (SHAFTA), but he had also learned in his short time in the industry that anything was possible. The shock must have been evident on his face because PJ lightly elbowed him and Phil laughed with the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, which Dan found extremely hot.

 

“It’s alright Dan,” Phil said reassuringly, “that tends to be most people’s reactions when they first meet me. I know that I’m very young to be a director in this industry especially with all my SHAFTA’s.”

 

A blush covered Dan’s cheeks as he looked down not wanting to make eye contact with the attractive man standing before him when there was suddenly a slender hand tilting his head back up forcing him to look into a pair of ice blue eyes causing his heart to flip in his chest. 

 

“So Dan I’m sure you’ve heard of my hands on approach when it comes to directing,” Phil stated his minty breath fanning across Dan’s face, “do you think you’ll be able to handle it?”

 

His blatant challenge set a fire in Dan and if there was one thing Dan Howell was it was competitive. He wasn’t going to let Phil’s cockiness get the best of him so he smirked giving his reply, “There’s nothing I can’t handle.”

 

“Don’t tempt me Dan I just might take you up on that,” he retorted.

 

Without another word Phil pulled away and resumed his position against the desk with a smirk covering his entire face. PJ was looking at Dan nearly laughing at how flushed his face was, and knew that his friend had already developed a crush on Phil. In fact he knew it was bound to happen considering most of the actors he had brought to Phil ended up head over heals for the man, but what he didn’t expect was the way the director was flirting with Dan. In all the years he had know Phil despite his hands on approach he was always completely professional not letting his personal emotions fall into the mix.

 

“Well,” the green eyed man inserted, “shall we get started?”

 

“Of course,” Phil agreed his eyes never leaving Dan, “I take it PJ gave you the script?”

 

“Yes he did.”

 

“Good. Your changing room on the other side of the foyer you came in through you can go ahead and get ready over there and meet me back here when you’re ready to go,” Phil stated motioning towards the direction they had come from earlier. 

 

Dan nodded and proceeded to make his way back towards the changing room when he heard PJ whispering to Phil causing him to slow his pace, “I must say Phil this is the first time I’ve know you to break your professional demeanor around an actor.”

 

Hearing a sharp breathy laugh Dan nearly turned around wanting to see the way Phil’s tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth but maintained his slow pace listening to the other man’s sarcastic reply, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Peej but I have a feeling Mr. Howell will be getting extra hands on direction today.”

 

Not only was Dan’s heart doing flips as he made it to the dressing room but now his belly was fluttering with eager anticipation for Phil’s _hands on_ approach to directing. The dressing room was filled with anything a porn actor needed from basic makeup and costumes to the body oil and lube for Dan to stretch himself with since most gay adult films didn’t want to take up screen time with stretching even though it was one of Dan’s favorite parts even if it wasn’t for a shoot, not that he had been very lucky outside of work or even beforehand really. For the next several minutes Dan used the various products to get ready and was about to start stretching himself when he heard a knock on the door. He was completely naked but considering his line of work Dan was not shy so he opened the door revealing his extremely handsome director who looked Dan up and down hungrily.

 

“How is everything going in here?” Phil asked his voice slightly deeper than before as he continued watching the younger man before him.

 

“Everything is perfect,” Dan replied biting his lip slightly, “this is the most amazing dressing room I’ve ever had. I’ll be ready soon I was just about to stretch myself.”

 

“Wonderful,” Phil complimented, “is there anything you need help with? I know most actors like to do things on their own but sometimes they need a hand.”

 

Dan could see the obvious way Phil was flirting with him so with a courage he didn’t know he possessed Dan responded in a sultry voice, “Now that you mention it I could use an extra _hand_ stretching myself.”

 

“Sure thing,” the ebony haired man smirked stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him stepping closer to Dan so that there were only a few inches between them, “just go ahead and lean over the table.”  

 

Dan complied immediately loving the dominance that filled the other man's voice. The table was draped in a red velvet cloth that rubbed against Dan’s already sensitive dick. He heard the telltale signs of Phil opening a bottle of lube and squirting some onto his fingers before he felt a light pressure at his opening. Instinctively Dan pressed back wanting to feel more.

 

“A greedy little thing aren’t you?” Phil quipped leaning down so his clothed front was flush against Dan’s back so he could whisper in his ear, “If you want more you’re gonna have to ask for it my beautiful little twink.”

 

That sent another wave of arousal straight to Dan’s cock causing him to beg, “Please Daddy I need your fingers inside of me.”

 

Phil growled into Dan’s ear this time, “So someone’s got a daddy kink. You have no idea how much that makes me want to fuck you right now unfortunately that will have to wait, but for now I can give you this baby boy.”

 

Suddenly Dan felt the wet slide of a finger entering his ass eliciting a soft moan from the young boy’s lips, “Please Daddy more!”

 

“Fuck baby boy you’re so tight. I’m gonna add another,” he stated pressing another slim finger into Dan scissoring slowly giving him time to adjust to the new intrusion. Soon enough Dan was a writhing mess bucking up against the table when he felt Phil’s skilled fingers leave him and he was flipped around staring into Phil's eyes.

 

“I think you’re ready,” Phil stated with a smirk his hands never leaving Dan’s hips.

 

Dan whined in protest wanting Phil to continue his ministrations to which the older man smirked, “Don’t worry baby boy I’m not done with you yet. After today's shoot I fully plan on taking you upstairs and making love to you. How does that sound baby boy you want daddy to make love to you.”

 

“Yes please Daddy,” Dan moaned. 

 

“Oh and one more thing,” Phil stated placing a kiss to Dan’s soft lips, “from now on I’m the only one you get to call Daddy because you’re mine. Now come on it’s time for the shoot.”

 

Phil grabbed a long red silk robe from a hook near the door helping Dan slide on the smooth material. The brunet followed the ebony haired man closely as the left the room making their way towards the captain’s cabin part of the set where his co-star along with a small crew of people and cameras were waiting for them. 

 

“Where’s PJ?” Dan asked noticing the absence of the green eyed man.

 

“He had to go check on another shoot for an actor named Chris, I believe,” Phil answered, “ I told him that if we got done early I’d take you home myself if that’s alright.”

 

“That’s perfectly fine,” Dan beamed wanting to spend as much time with Phil as possible especially with the way things were going in his dressing room.

 

“Good,” Phil said giving him a knowing smirk, “I prefer to film the sex scene first so the actors are more relaxed for the other scenes, so Dan in this part the captain agreed to take you up on your offer of using your body in exchange for safe passage to France. I want Allen to take you by the hips and set you roughly on the edge of the desk as he starts using you for his own pleasure.” 

 

 

Dan nodded and made his way to where his co-star Allen - one of the biggest bears Dan had ever seen - was standing naked and already hard in front of the desk. Allen smiled as he shook Dan’s hand speaking in a gross voice, “You ready for this?”

 

“Is anyone really?” Dan remarked handing his robe to one of the assistants standing by.

 

“Places!” Phil called causing Dan to jump slightly and Allen to laugh muttering ‘I’m gonna have fun with this little twink’ under his breath frightening Dan slightly.  

 

“And action!”

 

Suddenly Allen was gripping Dan’s hips drawing a small squeak from the younger man as he was placed roughly on the edge of the desk while Allen spoke changing his voice to sound like a pirate, “What’s wrong little slut? Going back on your word now or will I have to throw ye into the sea?”

 

“N-n-no Captain,” Dan replied forcing a stutter.

 

With that Allen lined up his now sheathed cock with Dan’s entrance slamming in causing the smaller man to whine in pain immediately causing Phil to yell, “Cut!”

 

Allen pulled out of Dan stepping back with an irritated look on his face as the gangly man made his way over to Dan, “Are you alright?”

 

“It… it hurts but I’ll be fine,” Dan answered wincing slightly at the pain.

 

“Like hell you’re fine,” Phil growled turning around to face Allen who looked bored, “What the hell Allen? I know I wrote rough in the script but I didn't mean for you to actually hurt him.”

 

“It’s not my fault that the little bitch can’t handle it. He especially shouldn’t be in this line of work if he can’t handle a little pain,” the bear of a man spit back.

 

“That’s it you’re fired! Now get the fuck out of my house!” The dark haired man yelled looking like he was about to hit Allen. 

 

“You’re firing me because some little twink can’t handle any pain?” Allen sneered, “Wow Lester you’re going soft. Fine we’ll see how well you manage without me.”

 

“I said get the fuck out now!” He yelled again, “And if you think anyone is going to hire you after pulling a stunt like that on my watch you’re dead wrong. Say goodbye to your career.”

 

Without another word Allen stormed from the set towards what Dan assumed to be his dressing room as Phil turned back to him the anger that was evident on his face melting away as he looked into Dan’s chocolate eyes. He helped Dan off the desk motioning for the assistant who had taken Dan’s robe earlier to hand to him. Slowly Phil helped him into the silky material before dismissing the rest of the crew telling them to head home for the day and leading Dan back to his dressing room.

 

“Grab your clothes and we’ll head upstairs so you can clean up,” Phil told him leaving no room for argument from the younger man.

 

Dan grabbed his bundle of clothes quickly turning back around to watch as Phil took his free hand lacing their fingers together pulling Dan behind him through the foyer and up the large staircase he had seen upon arrival. They made their way up to the second floor and into a large suite of rooms and into the biggest master bathroom Dan had ever seen. Phil walked over to a large jacuzzi tub and started the water. 

 

“Go ahead and step in I’ll be back in a minute,” the older man stated leaving the room.

 

Doing as he was instructed Dan set down his bundle of clothes along with the robe before stepping into the hot water letting it soothe the slight ache between his legs. Closing his eyes and leaning back on the tub the brunet felt all his muscles unwind until he heard movement from the other side of the room. Opening his eyes Dan watched as a completely naked Phil made his way over to the tub stepping in right next to the younger man looking at him with beautiful blue lust filled eyes.

 

“Feeling any better?” Phil asked lowering his voice to a whisper causing Dan to lean in to hear him.

 

“Much” he replied breathily.

 

“Then you won’t mind me doing this,” Phil stated gripping Dan’s hips and pulling him onto his lap so the brown haired young man was straddling his hips their cocks brushing up against one another drawing a moan from Dan.

 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Phil smirked latching his mouth to the column of Dan's throat. 

 

Dan shivered. Even in shoots he never let anyone near his neck because it was so sensitive, but thee feel of Phil’s hot mouth only made him want more. A needy moan ripped its way through Dan’s lips sending a wave of arousal through Phil’s entire body. The older man bucked up lightly not wanting to hurt Dan especially if he was still sore, but instead of flinching away he responded by grinding his ass against Phil’s lap.

 

Unlatching his mouth from Dan’s throat where he had placed a rather large hickie Phil smiled, “Is there something you want baby boy?”

 

“You Daddy,” Dan whined pressing his lips to Phil’s and tangling his tanned fingers into the other’s ebony mane.

 

“Anything you want baby but are you still sore?” Phil asked looking up into Dan’s chocolate gaze.

 

“No Daddy I just want you. Only you.”

 

It was like a flip was switched inside of Phil because he tightened his grip on Dan’s hips lifting them both out of the warm water for their skin to be assaulted by the cool air of the bathroom. Dan maneuvered his legs to wrap around Phil’s waist as the older man carried him out of the bathroom into the bedroom laying the other down gently against the silk sheets. Phil pulled away momentarily to grab a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer of his nightstand. 

 

“I know we stretched you earlier baby boy, but I’m much larger,” Phil stated coating his fingers in the slick blue substance, “this is warming lube so it intensifies what you’re feeling. Ready?”

 

Dan nodded and without any resistance Phil slid two fingers inside the younger man drawing a pitchy moan from Dan’s pale pink lips. Curling his fingers slightly Phil knew he had hit the brunet’s prostate as soon as his moan changed from high to low and his hips began to buck against Phil’s fingers. On his next thrust he added a third finger and the noises pouring from Dan’s mouth were almost too much for Phil to handle, “Baby I need your mouth can you do that for Daddy?”

 

“Yes Daddy,” Dan replied sliding down to the floor in front of Phil. He had never seen a cock as big as Phil’s before it was almost too much but Phil’s words from earlier about not tempting him rang through his head, and Dan didn’t want to disappoint the most handsome man he had ever seen. Taking a deep breath Dan took Phil’s entire length in a single go making Phil thread his slender fingers through brown curly hair. In the next moment Phil began slamming his hips into Dan’s face.

 

“You like that don't you baby boy. You like sucking Daddy’s cock,” Phil said never letting up his onslaught of Dan’s throat to which he received an affirmative moan. 

 

All at once Phil stopped pulling the other man to his feet. It was only then how gorgeous Dan really was and he needed to be inside of him especially with Dan’s next words, “Please Daddy I need you inside of me.”

 

Once again Phil lay Dan gently against the bed pushing apart his tanned creamy thighs making a space for himself. Being in the adult film industry it was common to get tested frequently for any STI’s but Phil decided it was best to ask anyway before he started, “Are you clean baby boy?”

 

“Yes Daddy. Please I need you,” Dan whined.

 

“It’s okay baby Daddy’s here and he’s gonna make sure you feel real good,” Phil replied to the writhing mess that was Dan beneath him. Lining himself up with Dan’s entrance Phil made sure he was covered properly in the tantalizing warming lube as he slowly pushed the head of his cock past the first ring of muscle. Both men moaned at the friction created by the combination of Dan’s tight ass, Phil’s thick cock, and the warming lube. 

 

“So tight baby boy. So tight for Daddy,” Phil moaned.

 

“All yours Daddy only yours,” Dan groaned rolling his hips down to take in more of Phil’s length. 

 

Soon Phil bottomed out and there was nothing separating the two lovers. After several moments of waiting for Dan to adjust to his size Phil couldn’t stand it anymore, so he began to move thrusting his hips at an almost inhuman pace. At first Dan just continued to scream ‘Daddy’ at the top of his lungs but soon it became too much and it became a slur of pleasure. Phil could tell Dan was close and so was he, she with pale slender fingers he reached between them to grasp at Dan’s cock that was leaking strands of precum all over his tanned stomach and began to pump. This made Dan’s screams intensify tenfold  and within seconds he was cumming all over his chest and Phil’s hand. It didn’t take much longer before Phil was shooting hot spurts of cum into the younger man who was now a limp mess beneath him. 

 

Gently Phil pulled out of Dan and rolled over grabbing a box of wet wipes starting to clean himself as well as Dan. Once he was done Phil grabbed a blue and green duvet out from beneath the bed pulling it over himself and the half conscious Dan. The brunet curled into Phil looking up at him with half lidded eyes. 

 

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Phil stated placing a kiss to Dan’s forehead. 

 

“I second that,” Dan laughed out, “but I should probably get going.”

 

“Why?” Phil asked pulling him closer so he couldn’t leave.

 

“I’m just another porn star and not even a very good one at that. To be honest I don’t even know why you chose me for this,” Dan answered trying to pull away from Phil’s unrelenting grasp.

 

“Dan,” Phil called out in a soft voice, “I chose you because I wanted to meet you. And while I expected to have sex with you I didn’t expect to end up liking you so much.”

 

“But you could have anyone,” Dan said.

 

“I don’t want anyone. I want _you_ , so please stay.”

 

“Fine I’ll stay,” Dan replied quietly, “as long as you want me to.”

 

“How about forever.”

 


End file.
